Where Did It Come From?
by warriorcatgirl375
Summary: The young smashers were playing around one day when they see a nest of Pidgeottoes with three baby Pidgeys in it and then the question erupted. Where did they come from? So they decide to go along and ask the other smashers where babies come from. Will someone give them their answer? Find out! One-shot. Rated T for minor language.


**Hey all of Fan Fiction! Warriorcatgirl375 here for my second story. Now that I have this done and out of the way, I will work on the "If You Give Mario a Hammer" series more along with RainbowSasuke. Now without further ado, here I present you with this story! R&R enjoy!**

Where Did It Come From?

"Pass it Ness! I'm open!"

The young smashers were running around the front yard of the Smash Mansion. It was a beautiful and sunny day so they decided to play Frisbee. Pichu was hopping up and down with her paws in the air, shouting at Ness who had the Frisbee. "Pass it already!" she shouted impatiently.

"Alright! Here!" Ness shouted back and threw the Frisbee. But when the disk hovered in the air, it flew too high and landed in a tree.

The young smashers Just stood there staring at the tree blankly for a few awkwardly silent moments. "Nice. Real nice, Ness." Toon Link, or Toony for short, broke the silence.

"Yeah, way to go hat boy!" Pichu glared at the PSI user.

"Well sooooorry!" Ness said defiantly.

"Now what?" Yoshi sighed.

"Someone's gonna have to get it." Popo said.

"I will!" Pichu shouted excitedly and used quick attack to hop from branch to branch. She started to look through the leaves until she found it. "Yes!" she whispered to herself.

She then heard a bunch of chirping from the branch next to her. Pichu peeked through the leaves and saw a nest with two Pidgeottoes and three Pidgeys. Pichu stared at the nest for a while until Toony shouted "Hurry up already!" Pichu then hoped down from branch to branch until she reached the ground. "Hey guys, guess what I saw." she said.

"We don't care." Toony said and grabbed the Frisbee from Pichu. "Now let's play!" Nana then elbowed him in the side.

"Don't be rude!" she scolded him. "What did you see?"

"Well, you know that nest with the two Pidgeottoes," Pichu continued.

"Yeah?" the rest replied in unison.

"Well, when I got the Frisbee, I saw three Pidgeys in the nest."

The rest were now intrigued. "Three Pidgeys? How'd they get there?" Lucas asked.

"Beats the heck outta me." Pichu shrugged.

"Well not just the Pidgeys, where do babies come from in general?" Popo asked. None of them knew. As they discussed it among themselves, Ness, being 13 years old, already knew, and was now many feet away from the group, quietly sneaking back to the mansion. _Almost there... _

"Hey, maybe Ness knows. Hey Ness!" _Crap. _Ness slowly turned around to see them approaching. "Ness, do you know where babies come from?" Pichu asked.

Ness stood there, sweating like crazy. _Dear god, how do I break this to them? _he said to himself. "Uhhh, well..." he muttered.

"Spit it out already!" Toony shouted impatiently.

"Ummmm... Oh would you look at the time! I have a fight against DK right now! Okayseeyabye!" And with that, Ness ran as fast as Sonic to the mansion and was soon out of sight. The group stood there staring after their red hatted friend. Nana was the first to break the silence. "But this is our break week. We don't have any brawls."

"Aw, whatever. Let's just go ask someone else." Toony said. And so Toony, Pichu, Yoshi, Popo, Nana, and Lucas started toward the Smash Mansion.

The group approached the front door when the noticed Peach, Zelda, and Samus picking apples from an apple tree in the garden. "Hey, let's ask them!" Popo said. "Girls know a lot about this stuff." Everyone nodded in agreement and they walked toward the three female smashers.

"This will be the best apple pie I will ever make!" Peach said excitedly.

"I just hope you don't blow up the oven again." Zelda mumbled.

"That was an accident that time!"

"Why am I doing this again?" Samus asked, clearly annoyed to be picking fruit.

"Because your our friend." Peach said with a smile.

"That doesn't really answer my question." Samus replied. The three stopped their conversation when they noticed the young smashers approaching them.

"Hello kids, do you need something?" Peach asked.

"Yes, can you guys tell us something?" Pichu asked.

"Of course." Zelda smiled.

"Can you tell us where babies come from?" Toony asked. The three females went silent. Peach's eyes widened, Zelda dropped the apple she was holding, and Samus just stared with and 'Oh shit' expression.

The group only stared back at them with smiles, waiting for an answers. "Oh my." Peach whispered.

"Well bye!" Samus said then walked away without a single word. The kids then turned to the two princesses with anticipation.

"Oh goddesses." Zelda muttered. "Um, well, you see-"

"You bake them!" Peach interrupted.

"Bake them?" the kids repeated.

"Bake them?" Zelda repeated as well. Peach then leaned towards her.

"Go with it." the blonde princess whispered. Zelda nodded.

"Yes, bake them." Peach continued. "All you have to do is get the right ingredients, mix it in a bowl, pop it in the oven and BAM! You have a baby!" The young smashers only stared blankly at her until Yoshi raised his hand. "Yes?" Peach asked.

"But that can't be right." Yoshi said. "Where would get the ingredients to make the baby, let alone know what the ingredients are. Plus, wouldn't the baby die of the extreme from the oven?"

Peach and Zelda only looked at each other, then at the group, then back again. "We have a pie to bake, so we'll talk to you guys later." Zelda said frantically and with that, both princesses rushed to the mansion and disappeared inside. Pichu groaned. "We're never gonna find out where babies come from! I want the truth! Not some made up theory for 5 year olds!" she exclaimed.

"Well let's just go ask some of the other smashers." Lucas suggested.

As they walked away, Mewtwo was seen standing a few yards away. He was coming back from training Lucario when he overheard their conversation. He shook his head and sighed deeply then disappeared inside the mansion.

As the group walked inside, they heard voices coming from the kitchen. Toony motioned everyone to the kitchen an there they found Roy and Marth having a conversation. "... then after that it blew up. Well, that's the story on how I got my head stuck in the blender!" Roy finished.

"Uh huh. Real interesting..." Marth said plainly, looking like he didn't really give a shit.

"Hey Marth, Roy, can we ask you a question?" Pichu said.

"Sure." Roy said, taking a sip of his soda.

"Where do babies come from?" Lucas asked innocently. Roy then did a spit take and squirted soda all over Marth.

The two swordsmen looked at the kids in surprise and shock. "How do we get outta this?" Roy whispered to Marth.

"I don't know." the prince whispered back.

"Well? Do ya know?" Popo asked. The two gulped and turned back to the group.

"Ya know what... I forgot!" Roy lied.

"Yeah, so did I!" Marth followed along. Pichu was about to say something when she was cut off. "So since we don't remember, we can't tell ya. Okay, see ya." Roy continued and the two exited the kitchen.

The group was then, again, left disappointed. They left the kitchen and into the hallway. Though back in the kitchen, Mewtwo was having a drink of water and saw the whole thing. Once again, he sighed and shook his head.

"This sucks deku seeds!" Toony complained. The group was just standing in the hallway. They then saw Bowser walking by down the hall.

"Hey Bowser, can you tell us where babies come from?" Yoshi asked to koopa.

"No." Bowser bluntly replied and walked on.

"How rude!" Nana mumbled.

"I just wanna know where babies come from!" Pichu shouted.

"You wanna know where babies from?" Captain Falcon asked, appearing out of no where.

"Where did you-"

" Don't worry, young ones!" Captain Falcon interrupted Popo. "I will gladly tell you where babies come from!"

"Oh FINALLY!" Pichu shouted and they gathered around the racer.

Captain Falcon then inhaled deeply as if he was about to start. "... You are children. Now go away." he then got up and walked away. The group just stood there with their smiles slowly fading away. Toony then turned and started to bash his head against the wall.

"I just don't get it!" Pichu said as they entered the mansion's living room. "Why won't no one tell us where babies come from?"

"Because they don't want you to know how it happens yet." a different voice answered her. The group turned around to see Mewtwo standing there. "But mostly they are wimps and don't like to say how it does happen." he continued.

"Well, what happens?" Lucas asked.

"Will please tell us?" Nana begged.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssseeeee?" they all said in unison. Mewtwo only smiled calmly.

"Of course I would." he said." I actually want you guys to know the truth other than not telling or feeding you lies."

"YEAH!" they all shouted. Mewtwo then took a deep breath.

"You might not like it though." he warned.

"We don't care just tell us!" Toony said.

AN HOUR OR SO LATER.

"Now you know." Mewtwo finished. The young smashers only stared at him with their expressions a mix of disgust and horror.

"I-I will never look at a boy the same way again." Pichu whispered while huddled in a feeble position.

" My... my innocence." Toony whispered as well. The rest were just silent, though Lucas was out cold on the ground.

"You guys wanted to know." Mewtwo said. "Now you do."

"I wish I didn't now!" Popo shouted. "I'm gonna go take a bath now." The others agreed to do the same thing and they all left, accept Lucas. Mewtwo only sighed.

"Now I have go get those disturbing images out of my head." he mumbled to himself.

**Done! Damn this was long. Well, it's finally done though. Tell me what you think about it. Hope you got a good laugh out of it. See ya!**


End file.
